


To My Sister

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marinette Grayson, She's Dick's younger sister, based off a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: It is the first mild day of March:Each minute sweeter than before,The redbreast sings from the tall larchThat stands beside our door.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the poem 'To my Sister' by William Wordsworth.

_It is the first mild day of March:_

_Each minute sweeter than before,_

_The redbreast sings from the tall larch_

_That stands beside our door._

The cold had receded and spring was here, and one Marinette Grayson rejoiced. While she was definitely a child of the summer her elder brother, Dick, was not. He was born in the spring and came alive with the spring. In her eyes her brother shined brighter than any of the stars in the sky. Robin, their mother called him, named after the bird that was sitting outside their caravan and singing its heart out with Dick nearby looking ready to join in at any time.

_There is a blessing in the air,_

_Which seems a sense of joy to yield_

_To the bare trees, and mountains bare,_

_And grass in the green field_

There was a feeling of lightness in the air and Marinette could understand the brightness her brother acquired . The circus had set up in a green field not too far away from the mountains and woodlands they could see in the distance. They were witnessing the birth of spring and it was practically magic.

_My sister! (‘tis a wish of mine)_

_Now that our morning meal is done,_

_Make haste, your morning task resign;_

_Come forth and feel the sun._

“Marinette,” he called in a sing-song voice, wishing his younger sister would join him, “C’mon, we’re done with breakfast, you can do your work once we’re back. The sun is shining and the birds are singing, what reason could you possibly give to stay back.”

_Edward will come with you;-and, pray,_

_Put on with speed your woodland dress;_

_And bring no book: for this one day_

_We’ll give to idleness._

“The others are coming too,” he tried to convince her and he wasn't lying the other kids had said that they would join, after all who wouldn't want to enjoy a day like this? “Get dressed for spending a day exploring these woods and please don’t bring any of your books," he pleaded," we’re going to play not study. You can take a break for a day you know.”

_No joyless forms shall regulate_

_Our living calendar:_

_We from today, my friend, will date_

_The opening of the year._

Marinette laughed, standing up, “I never said I wouldn’t come.” She walked towards him and stopped next him looking at the mountains in the distance, “I think whoever decided that the year must start in January during the coldest possible weather was a joyless creature. If I could I would celebrate the start of a new year with the start of spring.”

_Then come, my Sister! Come, I pray,_

_With speed put on your woodland dress;_

_And bring no book: for this one day_

_We’ll give to idleness_

“Then, come on, let’s celebrate! Get dressed and we can go do whatever we wish for one day,” her brother cheered. Marinette, laughing, obliged; her being filled with love and admiration for her older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the fic I meant to post first but I was looking for a title for my other fic in 'The Collected poems of William Wordsworth' and as the other fic also happens to be a sibling au, I read the poem and this fic was created and posted on a very random impulse. I imagine Marinette to be not much younger than Dick in this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
